Seven of Eight
Nepsan Court Of The Dead The caves extend into a large cavern full of crumbling ice masonry. Once a majestic courtroom, it has fallen into disuse. The carved ice seats are mostly broken, with yeti tracks scuffed across them. The central judicial podium is smashed, the ancient seal of Nepsan Justice has fallen from the wall above it and become embedded in the floor. Inscribed on the wall above everything else can still be seen the legend: "Justice, like lightning, ever should appear to few men's ruin, but to all men's fear". The cave system seems to end at this point, but high above the far wall can be spotted a glimmer, as if the mouth of a high-up cavern. Hobo says, "And then they did joust, in contests of speed, skill and grace. And the Seventh watched from afar, and took pity on this mechanical race. "To their aid I will come," he said. "For without me, they will all surely be dead."" Hobo says, "And then they did joust, in contests of speed, skill and grace. And the Seventh watched from afar, and took pity on this mechanical race. "To their aid I will come," he said. "For without me, they will all surely be dead."" Sunder says, "What is this...?" Monstereo claps. Bravo." Jayson Redfield says, "What in the world...?" Sunder says, "Has someone decided to run Masterpiece Theater on here?" Sunder says, "because really, that belongs on Television, not the Radio..." You receive a radio message from Impulse: Being cryptic again, I see... Jayson Redfield says, "This guy needs his own talk show." Pile-Up says, "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Sunder says, "....the Junkion HAD to bring that up, didn't he?" Pile-Up says, "Now you see, Doctah Phil thinks you've got Oedipus issues, Mista Sundah... how long has it been since Meg'tron touched you?" Monstereo says, "We can't very welll just Sweep history under the carpet." Jayson Redfield just snickers. Monstereo says, "Oh and Sunder..." Monstereo says, "I'm still prettier than you." Pile-Up says, "Sunder Eats IT!" Sunder says, "I'd eat you, if Junkions weren't horribly vile tasting." Jayson Redfield says, "What is it with you and eating people?" Sunder says, "Not people, Autobots." Pile-Up says, "Uh oh! Coming this summer... Sunder... Megatron, in Sunder's Pr0n debut! It's My Body..." Sunder says, "Junkion, you disgust me." Jayson Redfield says, "You tried to eat ME..." Sunder says, "No I didn't. I merely pretended to eat you, to scare your comrades." Pile-Up says, "Oh! Sorry! I'll put away my mirror! *rimshot*" Sunder sighs. Hobo says, "And forth stepped the Seventh to a rapturous applause, surrounded by Justice, Order, and Laws. And those that gathered there certainly were they blessed, one more from the Eight and nearer the rest." Hobo says, "And forth stepped the Seventh to a rapturous applause, surrounded by Justice, Order, and Laws. And those that gathered there certainly were they blessed, one more from the Eight and nearer the rest." Jayson Redfield says, "And I'd say it worked. Which means I hate your very being." Sunder says, "Everybody hates the Decepticons. This is not a surprise. Monstereo says, "This exploration expedition is at a stand still. This lake must be crossed... and a scout needs must plot a way past the Yeti group on the other side. And then, who knows what further challeneges must be met?" Monstereo says, "I don't hate Decepticons, just certain Decepticon members." Sunder says, "And since when do Transformers engage in...ugh..."touching"? Is there something about Junkion physiology that has been kept secret from the rest of us?" Monstereo says, "I like to rub my Salad Fingers on rusty spoons." Sunder says, "A Junkion not making sense! Will wonders never cease." Pile-Up says, "I like when the red water comes out..." Jayson Redfield says, "You guys are all crazy." Sunder says, "Red Water? Has someone been watching too much Fullmetal Alchemist?" Monstereo says, "Go back to school, poor poor Sunder." Sunder says, "What in the Void does that have to do with school." Jayson Redfield says, "...Hey, Sweep. Don't tell me YOU watch anime." Monstereo says, "Edu-ma-cation." Sunder says, "It was entirely by accident!" Jayson Redfield giggles. Sunder says, "I thought the show might be about how to strengthen one's armor. Then I saw...that..." Foxfire says, "I think it's an interesting show..." Sir Thrust says, "Sweep... Why are you watching human television? Are you part Junkion now?" Sunder says, "I happened to be in the room while one of the Predacons was watching television." Monstereo says, "Everyone has a little Junkion inside them. We're contagious." Monstereo says, "And totally outrageous." Sir Thrust says, "Which Predacon, Sunder?" Sunder says, "I'm not sure. They left the room before I got in there." Sir Thrust says, "Destrpy their television. This I command. Dee-Kal says, "We ARE! Junkion ha ichiban!" Sunder says, "It wasn't theirs. It belonged to the bar." Monstereo says, "Gee, Decepticons can sure be sensative sometimes." Sir Thrust says, "/DESTROY/ the TELEVISION, Sunder. It is NOT a COMPLICATED order." Jayson Redfield just laughs. Monstereo cues a Gremlin giggle soundbite. Sir Thrust says, "Ramjet made me into ACE PILOT, Sunder. What did he MAKE you?" I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "Thrust, I challenge you. For the honor of televisions everywhere!" Monstereo says, "Welcome to Thunderdome." Sir Thrust says, "Accepted you Furry." I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "when and where" I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "And I am NOT a furry!" Sir Thrust says, "I see your lessons from the History Channel have not taught you anything, my dear FURRY." I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "I actually /have/ a beast mode, I don't need to put on a stupid costume" Hobo says, "Search some did, far and wide. And what they sought lay hidden deep inside. In the cold the Seventh lay in wait, for those that desired knowledge, specifically the Eight." Hobo says, "Search some did, far and wide. And what they sought lay hidden deep inside. In the cold the Seventh lay in wait, for those that desired knowledge, specifically the Eight." Dee-Kal says, "*chuckles* Rampage, kittycon, Thrust sama has picked on Sunder for watching TV, now he admits to watching the history channel?" Impulse arrives from the Yeti Caves. Impulse has arrived. Impulse zips into the room, quickly sweeping the area. Monstereo says, "But ofcourse!" Jayson Redfield says, "Predakitty!" Dee-Kal says, "do not smurf him as cute, Jayson, he is a mean..." I want my MTV!! Rampage sics Gargamel on Dee-Kal. Jayson Redfield laughs some more. You hear a knock on the door from Tunnel Of Ice. Dee-Kal says, "RAmpage is a mean 'mo-of' when provoked! Bitching! ^-^" Jayson Redfield says, "Deeky...I didn't know you knew how to swear..." Dee-Kal says, "..or is that mo-of? I forget which..." Dee-Kal says, "..or is that 'mofo'? I forget which..." Everyone else made light of it, apparently. Or didn't read into the cryptic words that were spoken. But one mech did. Impulse had zipped through a lot of Nespa before finally finding it in the Yeti caves. Deeper and deeper he went, until finally he appears, walking slowly down and looking around. Warning the other Autobots right now would be insane, without tipping off the Decepticons that there was more of import to the cryptic transmissions than they believed. Quietly, he moves down, until finally he looks up and reads the legend. "Interesting..." he murmurs softly. "Very interesting..." He moves down further into the court proper, looking up. A visor drops over his optics, zooming in to pick up the glimmer of the cave high above. Looks like someone is gonna have a climb ahead of them. I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "Mo-fo" Monstereo says, "Deeky! Don't make me find you some soap!" I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "I watch enough gangster rap videos, I should know." Dee-Kal says, "Mo-o-om..!" Jayson Redfield giggles. "You mechs (and femmes) are all crazy." Sunder says, "Crazy like a FOX!" Dee-Kal says, "Why-come everyone does not smurf like this when together..?" Monstereo says, "Because over the air waves there is no optic-meeting pressure to turn words into a slap fest." Monstereo says, "The air waves are maaaaaaagical." Sir Thrust says, "I... just fed Rampage a helping fo JAZZ HANDS." Sir Thrust fo should be of. :( Foxfire says, "Foxes aren't crazy, Sweep!" Dee-Kal says, "Then long live the airwaves!" Though this ice room is but a shadow of its former self, it is here that Hobo has apparently taken up temporary residence. Why here is not clear in the slightest. But here is where the prophet-like cassette is to be found by any that were prepared to listen. "So few choose the fountain of knowledge," he wails mournfully, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. "Such a pity that they do not heed the words. Alas..." He trails off as the footsteps grow closer now, he himself resting on his haunches at the far end of the cave. Dirge says, "The only thing that would make this conversation acceptable would be if one or all of you suddenly died at the end." I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "Not done cutting yourself yet, Dirge?" Dee-Kal says, "Neener-neener, Dirge." Monstereo ughs! Dirge says, "Again, and for the last time, you are thinking about Dead End." Jayson Redfield says, "Dead End is suicidal?" Monstereo says, "I can take or leave it if I please. And you can do the same thing if you pleeeeeease." I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "If Deadend offed himself, could he come back and possess Autobots?" I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "and make them suicide" Jayson Redfield says, "I dunno. Could Optimus Prime possess one of you?" I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "Optimus Prime's in the Matrix, he's not possessing anyone." I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "the Matrix is like the Ghostbusters' containment field for dead Autobots." Monstereo says, "Except with a better cable package." Jayson Redfield says, "Haven't you guys have problems with Starscream's ghost before...?" <<>> Sunder says, "Ugh don't remind me" Monstereo says, "Sunder, i gotta tell you..." Monstereo says, "It's always good to see you." Monstereo says, "It means you're not behind my back." Sunder says, "what's that got to do with anything?" Monstereo says, "Everything and everyone is connected. Ommmmm." Sunder says, "................." Sunder says, "............................................" Sunder says, "...ew" "Because few understand the significance and import of wisdom," is the reply as the golden speedster comes into view. Impulse sees the cryptic prophet, the visor sliding back up and out of the way. "And too many of them are probably over-energized to think that anything of import would occur during such a...festive time." He glances up again, then back down at Hobo. "So, now you herald the Seventh..." Monstereo says, "So you better wash after you flush." Sunder says, "Um, what? Do Junkions expel waste in a manner requiring them to use a...toilet?" Jayson Redfield laughs some more. Monstereo says, "Yes, whenever we get a load of Decepticon bull, we have to purge." Foxfire says, "Erk..." Sky King Ramjet says, "Dirge." Sky King Ramjet says, "Does this 'ceasefire' apply to planet Earth." Sir Thrust says, "Does it apply to Seekers and Predacons as well?" Hobo's head tilts ever-so-slightly to one side, beholding the solitary figure that managed to decipher the clues given so freely to all who could hear. "You are wise beyond your years, golden one." He pauses affording a momentary chuckle, "Though of course you are not THE Golden One. But then you already suspected as much." He pushes his hind legs upward, scurrying up onto a ledge of ice a little higher up. "If only more would listen, then they too would be prepared..." Dirge says, "I am told that we are not to engage targets in any system. Terrible, I know.." Sky King Ramjet groans. Sky King Ramjet says, "We'll need a mercenary, then. Someone who doesn't fly our colors." Sky King Ramjet says, "Find that moron Defcon. Surely he will do our bidding if we pay him enouhg." Sir Thrust says, "I fly maroon!" Foxfire says, "Your colors can't beat my platinum." Dirge says, "No, Thrust, you are -painted- maroon." Sky King Ramjet says, "And you're full metal moron beneath." Monstereo says, "Meanwhile as the Seekers can't help but blab their own secret plans..." Impulse chuckles. "I was originally death grey and black when I came online. The gold with the black and red accents and highlights was later, just before my creation-mates and I went to Alteron." Yes, he suspects who it is... which means watching Bumblebee is going to be a priority. Slowly, he grabs hold of a ledge, and slowly begins making his way up. "I take it the wisdom sought is above us in that opening." Hobo hmms, as if recalling some distant memory. "Ah yes, the Scorched Planet. Such a shame, all that treachery..." he says, his voiced laced with regret. "But we must focus on a different time now." He chuckles, amused, by Impulse's assumption. "Oh no, no knowledge will await you in the tunnels above. You have reached the end of your quest." He adds after a few seconds, that seems like forever, "For now..." Impulse pauses. "Nothing up there..." He hops back down onto the ground, then, looking at Hobo. "Well, with only the First and the Fourth already discovered, and the Seventh to be revealed... well, still five more to go." How much to tell the Autobots, he hasn't decided yet -- but likely, several of them will soon learn. "The Books of Primus," he finally says, glancing back at Hobo again. "They're what can blur everything, correct? But yet, there is some kernel of truth contained within?" Hobo bows his head some as he continues to speak. "Soon only five of the Eight will remain, yes. But the question is, will you find them all? Or will you, like so many others, fail to head the words of wisdom? Of this I cannot say for sure..." He striaghtens again. "The books contain a great many things, yet the truth is not always obvious." Impulse looks at Hobo. "So far, I've listened... the only one I missed was the one Whirl got initially, and he gave it to myself and several others." He straightens up, looking around again. "And if there's one thing to never underestimate, my four-legged friend, it is the lengths to which I will go to solve a mystery. And this... is the enigma of enigmas." Hobo nods sagely. "Indeed, that you have. But this is only the beginning, for there are far greater powers at work here. And not all will be immediately apparent to uneducated eyes..." His voice becomes rather whispery as that sentence ends, the wolf arching and then rising to his full, all be it still comparitively diminutive, height. Peering into the hood of his robes is like looking into a neverending darkness, save for the two eyes deep within that now pulsate with a brilliant light. "And thus the blessed did receive their reward..." "SEVEN OF EIGHT..." "Something - nothing - as you use me; ''Small, or bulky, as you choose me; Eternity I bring to view, The sun and all the planets, too; The morn and I may disagree, But all the world resembles me..." Impulse's optics narrow for a moment, listening to the words. His expression is a thoughtful one as he begins to dwell on the significance of the riddle presented to him. "A sphere?" he says quietly to himself. "But that only meets part of the criteria... a lens, perhaps. Like Terran spectacles... or a telescope..." Hobo chuckles softly, resting back down on his paws. "In time, maybe you will understand. In time..." he chuckles, with much amusement and mirth. "For now, no more help will you receive. It is all down to you..." Impulse nods slowly, looking at Hobo again after a moment, optics widening back up to normal. "I hope so... because I don't want to mess this up." Hobo almost sounds as if he's bored now. "And now you must go back to whence you came. For nothing more will you find in these glacial depths..." Impulse nods, then glances up at the glimmering opening above. "Well... I gotta see where that takes me." He glances back at Hobo. "Stay safe, friend. The Decepticons are getting more and more intolerant of pretty much anyone with an animal altmode." A brief pause. "I'm waiting for them to turn on the Predacons and the Terrorcons at any moment now." Grabbing onto a ledge, he starts pulling himself up. "See you around..."